Chapter Two: Wandering Forests of Old
Chapter Two: Wandering Forests of Old As the morning began, so did the waking of our companions. One by one, they stumbled outside, only to find an impatient Ciphereth, waiting for them to arrive. "And so you arrive, my companions. I hope you've had enough rest, for it may be a long journey ahead.", she said, "I request you all to take a horse, and meet me at the gates." Awaiting there already, was Maxodred. He took on the roll as guide, since no one else knew the way better than he did. They left Rivendell ans made for the Old Forest. They traveled for the entirety of that day, and set up camp, as it soon became night. However, all of those who slept that night, were haunted in their dreams, making them feel weak and tired the next morning. Having no explanation for why it happened, they decided to just continue on. Then, after travelling for nearly half the day, they reached the Old Forest. Within the forest, there were signs of cobwebs, belonging to giant spiders. "This isn't right, there aren't supposed to be spiders here.", Maxodred said, "We must be careful, dark forces are at play here.". "Those spiders are no match for my skeletons! I'll ta...", Zeglagorth said, before being interrupted by Zarceleg. "We don't need your skeleton filth now, nor will we ever need them!", he said. "If we stay together, nothing can happen to us,", Ross said, "Now, Ciphereth, what would you want us to do?". "Spiders or not, we must go in. Let's just hope we find who we're looking for.", she replied. All agreed, and they moved in. The inner forest was grim and fully overgrown with moss and vines. Trees that weren't covered in moss. were covered in cobwebs. As they wandered through the forest, they found no signs of spiders, making them very suspicious. However, at the Withywindle river, there were corpses of giant spiders, still fresh. The companions moved through the river, but were paralyzed when they reached the center of it. "Who may you be to enter this forest?", an unknown feminine voice said, "Do you not know of it's dangers?". "We are in search of a seer named Ellethin. It is said he resides in these woods.", Ciphereth answered, "Do you know if this is true?" "Of course I do. My name is Goldberry", she said, as she revealed herself to our friends. "If you truly seek Ellethin, you must find him on your own. He's not far from here, in the center of the forest." They were released from their paralytic state, and continued on. After walking a great distance, they reached an area greener than the rest of the forest. In the middle, a man stood with his back to the group. "I have been expecting you.", he said, "My name is Ellethin, but you already know that.". Maxodred moved towards him and kneeled before Ellethin. "It is an honor to finally meet you, great seer.", he said, ""I've heard much about you from my people.". rise up, Maxodred, it has been a long time ago that I've soon any of your kind.". Before they could continue, Sam walked forward and said: "Excuse me, seer, but we must ask you smethoning. We require your knowledge about activity in the east.". "Have patience my friend, I already know of what you seek.", Ellethin replied. His face grew darker. "You've come here with false hope, but I'm able to define that hope. You may have wished for good news, but you'll find none here.". He led them yo a small pond, where he formed a mirror in the water. "Through this mirror, you'll see what I've seen." As they looked within the mirror, they saw charred, desolate lands. At first, it seemed like nothing special, until they saw heavily fortified camps with creatures they had never seen before. "What in Ellessar's name are those?", Ross said with a shaking voice, "How can we fight something we don't even know?". "These 'monstrosities' are from ancient times, but have been here for era's. Their existence was long hidden, as they lived deep underground. Thier race is know as the Gongroks.". Ellethin described the Gongroks in full detail. They were distant family to the orcs and goblins. Their arms went down to their waist, ending with claw-like hands. They walk on both their hind legs and on their arms and legs. "Gongroks have never been seen above ground, and definitely not in such amounts.", he said. "It seems we were right then,", Ciphereth said, "the enemy has returned. However, we do not know who controls these creatures.". "Sadly, I couldn't find out who leads them. I highly advice that you go there, find their leader and stop their plans.". They all agreed to journey to the distant lands of Mordor. "But before we go, what about second breakfast?", Sam said, while sinking to the floor. From the remnants of Barad-dûr, a maniacal laugh was heard. A meeting was going on between three strange creatures. One of them, seemingly a wight, said: "They've reached Rivendell, and I'm sure it won't take long before they travel towards Mordor.". "We can't let our plans be interrupted." a robed human said, "They cannot be allowed to enter here!". "You are right, they may not arrive here alive. And you two will make sure they don't", the third one said, and sent them away. "As you wish, Lord Maciadoc.", they both said, as they walked away.